Wrong Number
by Creamlovr777
Summary: When Amy Rose just like the rest of her friends, makes an account to message important information, someone unknown messages her. She doesn't know who the person is, and she has to guess. But as they text more and more, with hints along the way, what if this anonymous person is who she least expected? SonAmy.
1. Chapter 1

**Well uh, this is my new SonAmy story. Don't worry, it's not like the last one. Just so you guys know, this will be in text font, not in all chapters though. And sorry if it's too short, this is kind of the prologue. I just hope I finish this one :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: Sonic the hedgehog absolutely does not belong to me. SEGA doesn't either. But the plot does though, so don't steal that! :D**

May 4th, 2016

 _ **MrNeedlemouse691** has invited **RosyRascal**_ _to the conversation._

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Helloooooo?

 **RosyRascal:** Who is this?

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** You don't know me?

 **RosyRascal:** Nope.

 **RosyRacsal:** I think you have the _wrong number_.

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** I'm pretty sure this is the right number

 **RosyRascal:** Do you know somebody named Amy Rose?

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** I've heard of her...

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Well, I guess I don't know you. But now I do, so let's talk

 **RosyRascal:** I don't talk to strangers.

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** But you're not talking to me, you're TEXTING me

 **RosyRascal:** Please go away.

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Pleaseeeeeee talk to me!

 **RosyRascal:** No!

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Fine, I'll tell you who I am

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** If you talk to me

 **RosyRascal:** Fine, I'm talking to you. Now tell me who you are.

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Actually, never mind. You have to guess who I am

 _ **RosyRascal**_ _has left the conversation._

 _ **MrNeedlemouse691**_ _has invited_ _ **RosyRascal**_ _to the conversation._

 **RosyRascal:** Can you please leave me alone?

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** I'll give you a hint?

 **RosyRascal:** Let me hear it then.

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** I'm living in Station Square right now

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Just like you

 **RosyRascal:** And how is this helpful? A lot of people are living in Station Square right now.

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Fine, I'll add on to it

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** And everyone here, including the rest of the world, knows me

 **RosyRascal:** Okay.

 **RosyRascal:** So what, am I supposed to guess who you are?

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Yeah, but you only have a limited amount of time to do that. Let's say...

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** About the rest of the month

 **RosyRascal:** Am I supposed to care?

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** If you don't, you'll have to pay the price.

 **RosyRascal:** And what's that?

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** You'll have to go on a date with me.

 **RosyRascal:** I don't even know you!

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Exactly, that's how you pay the price!

 **RosyRascal:** Fine...

 **RosyRascal:** Why did you just send me a friend request?

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** From now on, until you find out who I am, we'll be friends. Every time we talk, I _just_ might give you a little hint to find out who I am.

 **RosyRascal:** Whatever, fine.

 **RosyRascal:** You _better_ not be a pedophile.

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** What if I _am_ a pedophile? Honhonhonhonhonhonhon...

 _ **RosyRascal**_ _has left the conversation._

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Darn it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm really surprised you're still reading this story! You must be really bored! What's your favourite colour? You don't have to write in in the reviews or anything, I just wanted to ask you. It also occurred to me that it's WAY past May the 6th, so I'll try to update more(If this story even finishes. Trust me guys, there's a large chance this won't be completed). Commence!(French for start) :)**

 **Sonic and SEGA doesn't belong to me, even ask Yugi Naka(If you meet him, tell him I said hi). However, why the heck would you think the plot does?**

May 6th, 2016

 _ **MrNeedleMouse691** has invited RosyRascal to the conversation._

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** Amy?

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** Amy?

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** Amy I know you're there!

 **RosyRascal:** Don't call me Amy.

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** Alright

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** Ames

 **RosyRascal:** DON'T CALL ME AMES EITHER!

 **RosyRascal:** Only my Sonikku can call me that!

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** And who is this Sonikku of yours?

 **RosyRascal:** The one I love!

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** Man, I thought I could get you first

 **RosyRascal:** Shut up! Stop flirting with me over the internet!

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** What? I saw your profile picture

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** You're cute

 **RosyRascal:** You needed a profile picture to find out I'm cute?

 **RosyRascal:** I thought you lived in Station Square,you've never seen me walking down the street?

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** Actually, I moved. I live everywhere

 **RosyRascal:** Everywhere?

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** Yup, everywhere

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** In a house? Yup

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** In the backyard? Yup

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** In the city? Yup

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** In the forest? Yup

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** In yo mama's butt-cheeks? _Yup._

 **RosyRascal:** Ewwwwwww.

 **RosyRascal:** See, this is why I didn't talk to you yesterday.

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** Actually, you were busy fighting Eggman

 **RosyRascal:** How do _you_ know? I thought you moved!

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** It is a secret

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** I just do my research

 **RosyRascal:** What do you mean research? It just happened yesterday!

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** You don't know me yet, Rosy

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** That reminds me, your daily hint. I technically already told you one

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** But since you look cute in your profile picture, I'll tell you another

 **RosyRascal:** What is it?

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** The hint is,

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** That my favourite colour is red

 **RosyRascal:** How is that supposed to help?

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** It does help a lot, you know. If a person has a favourite colour, they might wear it

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** Or in some cases, they might be it

 **RosyRascal:** Okay.

 **RosyRascal:** I guess that helps.

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** It should

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** You know, red matches you a lot

 **RosyRascal:** Really? Maybe I should wear it more. -_-

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** Don't get mad

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** I'm just saying, maybe you're the one who's texting you

 **RosyRascal:** Stop trying to confuse me. I actually have a guess.

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** Already? But this is only the second time we're texting each other!

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** You only get one guess

 _ **RosyRascal** has left the conversation._

 _ **MrNeedleMouse691** has invited **RosyRascal** to the conversation._

 **RosyRascal:** Sorry, my hand slipped and I accidentally deleted the conversation from my inbox.

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** Sorry I keep on changing things

 **RosyRascal:** You're just like my Sonikku!

 **RosyRascal:** When I ask him out on a date he says yes, but then he never comes!

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** Your Sonikku sounds like a real jerk

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** You should date me instead

 **RosyRascal:** Even though he seems like a jerk, I know that he loves me on the inside!

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** I love you on the inside and outside

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** I love you twice as much as Sonikku ever will, which means we should date

 **RosyRascal:** I heard stories about dating on the internet, and the people never look like what they are in their profile pictures.

 **RosyRascal:** You don't even have a profile picture!

 **RosyRascal:** Hello?

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** Now I do

 **RosyRascal:** It's a picture of Swiss Rolls!

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** So what? I like Swiss Rolls. They're my favourite!

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** And I like you. But you're my number one favourite.

 **RosyRascal:** But I don't like you. I don't favourite you.

 **RosyRascal:** I don't _know_ you.

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** Sureeeeeeeeee

 **RosyRascal:** We can't date.

 **RosyRascal:** We don't even... you know, personally know each other!

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** Who said I don't know you personally?

 **RosyRascal:** What?

 _ **MrNeedleMouse691** has left the conversation._

 **Done! I may edit this chapter, and I'm mentally cursing how short it is. Thanks for being bored enough to read it though! And remember, answer what your favourite colour is!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Another bad chapter of this bad story! I have to give a shout out to those 14 people who reviewed my two chapters. Like seriously? Did you guys really take the time to do that or did one of you hack my fanfic to make me feel better? Even if you did that, all of you are amazing! If you're Canadian I hope you had a wonderful Victoria Day! If you're not, I hope you had an amazing week anyways! Is anyone besides me here Canadian or am I just a loner? Oh well, Commence!**

 **May 7th, 2016**

 _ **MrNeedleMouse691**_ _has invited_ _ **RosyRascal**_ _to the conversation._

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** HIII ROSY!1111111111111

 **RosyRascal:** Please don't say that again.

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** Why not?

 **RosyRascal:** Because.

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** Because what?

 **RosyRascal:** Why're you texting me so early? It's Eleven O'Clock and you usually text me in the evening.

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** Cos today's national best friends day!

 **RosyRascal:** We are _not_ best friends.

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** That also goes for best internet friends too

 **RosyRascal:** That doesn't change the fact that we're not best friends.

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** Actually no nvm it's friends day

 **RosyRascal:** Okay, now you're just making lies.

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** Now I'm not!

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** Did you leave?/

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** Hellooooo?

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** Okay fine it's not friends day!1

 **RosyRascal:** I'm back.

 **RosyRascal:** I was just checking what day it is today. Today is...

 **RosyRascal:** National Barrier Awareness Day,

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** YEAHHHHH BARRIERZZZZZZZ

 **RosyRascal:** National Packaging Design Day,

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** YEEEEEEEEAAAAAHHHH PACKAGE DESIGNZZZ

 **RosyRascal:** National Paste-Up Day,

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** YEAAAHHHHHHH PASTE-UPPINGGGGGXXXXX

 **RosyRascal:** National Roast Leg of Lamb Day,

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** YEAAAHHH ROAST LEG OF LA- _wait wat_

 **RosyRascal:** Join Hands Day,

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** YEEEEEESSSSS LETS JOIN HANDS AND KISSSSSSSSSSSS

 **RosyRascal:** No. National Bombshells Day,

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** YEAAHH, LETS BOMB THE PEOPLE WHO ARE TRYING TO TAKE YOU AWAY FROM MEEEE

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** LETS BOMB SONNIKUUUUUUU

 **RosyRascal:** National Scrapbook Day,

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** oooohhhhhhh scrapbooking is funnnn

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** YEAAAAAAAA SCRAPBOOKINGGGGGGGGGG

 **RosyRascal:** National Start Seeing Monarchs Day,

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA MONARCHS ARE THE BESSSSSSSTTTTTT

 **RosyRascal:** National Babysitters Day,

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** Babysitting woohoooooooooOOOOOOHHH YEAHHHHHHH

 **RosyRascal:** National Birth Mother's Day,

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** BiiiiRRRTTHHH MOTHHHERRSSZZZXXXXX

 **RosyRascal:** National Train Day,

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** WOOHOOO GOTTA LUV THE TRAINS

 **RosyRascal:** And, Free Comic Book Day.

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** I LOVE FREEE COMIC BOOKSASDFGHJKLLLJSDUIGB DRDHVB GFHJVBDG

 **RosyRascal:** Can you not?

 **RosyRascal:** So, according to that site, there's no such thing as Friends Day.

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** Yeah there is

 **RosyRascal:** You even said there was no such thing though.

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** You were reading that?

 **RosyRascal:** I saw it just as I came back.

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** Forget what I said up there, I was lying

 **RosyRascal:** Okay, so what do you do on Friends Day?

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** Well um you

 **RosyRascal:** You _what?_

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** You tell other friends about your other friends and make new other friends

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** How about we start?

 **RosyRascal:** Okay, I'll go first.

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** Why?

 **RosyRascal:** Because you probably don't even have friends.

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** Fine whatever

 **RosyRascal:** The first one is Sonikku

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** Skip Sonikku, he's your crappy lover, not your friend

 **RosyRascal:** Okay, well there's Tails. He's a genius, and he can make a bunch of planes and gadgets by hand.

 **RosyRascal:** He's Soniku's best friend and brother, and he's a fox. He has two tails, so he can fly too.

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** Sounds like a nerd. But the tails sound cool, my tail's small, like the size of my ear(Hint! Love You! ;)))))))))))) )

 **RosyRascal:** Mine too! (Shut up :(((((((((((((()

 **RosyRascal:** There's Cream. She's a rabbit, and can use her ears to fly.

 **RosyRascal:** She can't really fight though, but she's six anyways, so who cares?

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** Sounds like a useless cinnamon roll... I wanna meet her!1

 **RosyRascal:** Knuckles is an echidna, and he lives on this really weird floating island called Angel Island.

 **RosyRascal:** He has a really bad temper, but he can soar and is really strong too so i guess that makes up for it.

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** WHY CAN ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS FLY?

 **RosyRascal:** Pshhh, that's not even all of them!

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** I don't like this, I already know everything about your friends

 **RosyRascal:** Why did you act like you didn't?

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** I thought you would tell me secrets so I could blackmail them

 **RosyRascal:** _Blackmail?_

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** Yeah, you know to like make them hypnotize you to fall in love with me or something

 **RosyRascal:** What? Why?

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** Cos I luv yoouuuuuu

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **RosyRascal:** Stop it.

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** Kay fine, but can I just do one more thing?

 **RosyRascal:** What is it?

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** _ **Xoxo, Gossip Girl**_ ❤️ ❤️ ❤️

 _ **RosyRascal**_ _has left the conversation._

 **MrNeedleMouse691:** I love you too!


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE READ: To new readers, the username incident is nothing but an annoyingFanfiction bug I can't change, not laziness. Sorry, keep on reading.**

 **Hi guys! I'm back from the dead! Just kidding. I was using the whole month of June to plan ahead of the story so I don't get writer's block, and maybe a** ** _bit_** **of another story that I might be making in the future. Happy Canada Day and Fourth of July, what did you guys do? Spoiler alert: There are going to be different languages in this chapter, so if you want to know what language it is and what's being said, it's at the bottom of this update. Commence!**

 ***UPDATE*: OH MY GOD GUYS I'M SO SORRY I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO SONIC'S USERNAME! However I fixed it and should be back to normal... hopefully. -_- '**

 **Sonic and SEGA don't belong to me. I didn't post it in chapter 3, hoping you guys would already know, but just in case... better safe than sorry! ;D**

 **May 9th, 2016**

 _ **691**_ _has invited_ _ **RosyRascal**_ _to the conversation._

 **691:** Ayyyy Rosayyyyy

 **RosyRascal:** Why do you always type like that?

 **691:** Like what

 **RosyRascal:** Like that. You always write with grammatical errors.

 **691:** What do you mean

 **RosyRascal:** See? Unless you have to use a question or exclamation mark, you never end

your sentences like you're supposed to.

 **RosyRascal:** Can't you try ending a sentence with a period for once?

 **691:** Nope, that's just how I roll

 **RosyRascal:** I swear you're the dumbest person ever when it comes to spelling and

grammar.

 **691:** No, I just choose to type like this!

 **RosyRascal:** Sure, you're the worst.

 **691:** No I'm not! I actually know a friend who's way worse than I am at spelling and grammar

 **691:** He's really smart and stuff, but he just too lazy to type properly

 **RosyRascal:** Why? It's not that hard to get autocorrect or something.

 **691:** Cause he's a knucklehead

 **RosyRascal:** A knucklehead?

 **691:** Yep, he's online right now, and I'll show you who's the worst at spelling and grammar!

 **RosyRascal:** Sure…

 **691:** Just lemme change the convo name, so we don't mix them up

 **RosyRascal:** No, I'll change it.

 _ **691**_ _has changed the conversation name to:_ _ **Rosy And Her Boyfriend.**_

 **RosyRascal:** Seriously?

 **691:** Wait, I have to call someone…

 **RosyRascal:** Okay.

 **691:** Okay, let me invite him

 _ **691**_ _has invited_ _ **M.E.**_ _to:_ _ **Rosy And Her Boyfriend.**_

 **691:** Hey me

 **RosyRascal:** Hi, M.E.

 **M.E.:** heey guyz whats up

 **691:** Nothin much, what've you been up to?

 **M.E.:** Just teh usual

 **691:** Well, meet my girlfriend, Rosy

 **RosyRascal:** I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND.

 **M.E.:** Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh blue has a grilfrend

 **RosyRascal:** Who's Blue? Is he talking about my Sonikku?

 **691:** No, he's talking about nobody!

 **691:** Me and me will be right back

 _has invited_ _ **M.E.**_ _to:_ _ **Xoxoxo sonux forever**_ _._

 **M.E.:** What the hell is with the convo name?

 **691:** I HAD TO THINK OF A NAME AMY WOULDN'T LIKE

 **691:** SHUT UP

 **M.E.:** That's Amy? O.O O.O O.O [Insert sarcasm here :P]

 **691:** Yeah of course mr. sarcasm! And don't tell her it's me, that it's you, or anything that has to do with any of us!

 **691:** And remember to text awfully!

 **M.E.:** So, basically I have to act like I never met Amy before and speak like a 5 year old

 **691:** Yeah, just stick to this plan and what i told you on the phone

 **M.E.:** And why is that?

 **M.E.:** OOOOHHHHHH I KNOW

 **M.E.:** YYYYYYOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU LIKE HER

 **691:** Be quiet and listen to what I said, okay?

 **M.E.:** Ok whatever

 **M.E.:** Loverboy

 **691:** Go back to the conversation

 **691:** Okay we're back

 **RosyRascal:** What took you two so long?

 **M.E.:** nthing

 **691:** So Rosy, what do you think of him?

 **RosyRascal:** He's nothing compared to my friend.

 **691:** So get her

 **RosyRascal:** Actually, it's a him.

 **691:** Well get him so I can tell him that you're mine

 **RosyRascal:** :O Okay, I'll be right back.

 **M.E.:** Kay guyz i gotta go byee

 **691:** Bye

 **RosyRascal:** Bye.

 _ **M.E.**_ _has left:_ _ **Rosy And Her Boyfriend**_ _._

 _ **RosyRascal**_ _has invited_ _ **Unknownnn**_ _to:_ _ **Rosy And Her Boyfriend.**_

 **RosyRascal:** Okay, he's here.

 **RosyRascal:** Everybody, meet my friend Unknownnn.

 **Unknownnn:** heller ppl

 **691:** Hey Unknownnn

 **Unknownnn:** Hey do i kno u from sumwhere

 **691:** No

 **691:** Nobody knows who I am

 **Unknownnn:** i do

 **RosyRascal:** Me and Unknownnn have to be somewhere for a second.

 **Unknownnn:** brb

 _ **RosyRascal**_ _has invited_ _ **Unknownnn**_ _to:_ _ **SoNaMyFoReVeRxOxOxOxOXoXoXoXo**_

 **Unknownnn:** What's with the convo name?

 **RosyRascal:** I needed a name that the mystery guy wouldn't like. Plus it's true.

 **Unknownnn:** Mystery guy?

 **RosyRascal:** Yes, and no one can guess who he is until the end of the month!

 **Unknownnn:** Or else…

 **RosyRascal:** Or else I have to go out with him, I DON'T WANT THAT!

 **Unknownnn:** Yeah you would

 **RosyRascal:** What the heck?

 _ **Unknownnn**_ _has left:_ _ **SoNaMyFoReVeRxOxOxOxOXoXoXoX**_ _._

 **RosyRascal:** We're back.

 **Unknownnn:** Ya we r

 **691:** If you can't tell Rosy, I'm laughing right now

 **RosyRascal:** Why?

 **691:** This is all you got? Wait till you meet my other friend

 **Unknownnn:** Guys i gtg pet dogs bye

 **691:** Okay, I have him.

 _ **691**_ _has invited_ _ **Redd**_ _to:_ _ **Rosy And Her Boyfriend**_ _._

 **Redd:** H gys

 **RosyRascal:** Seriously? Nope, you gotta meet Ekidnaa

 _RosyRascal has invited_ _ **Ekidnaa**_ _to:_ _ **Rosy And Her Boyfriend**_ _._

 **Redd:** By gys hve t pop

 _ **Redd**_ _has left:_ _ **Rosy And Her Boyfriend**_ _._

 **Ekidnaa:** ay wahts upe

 **691:** Meet Soarer.

 _ **Ekidnaa**_ _has left:_ _ **Rosy And Her Boyfriend**_ _._

 _ **691**_ _has invited_ _ **Soarer**_ _to:_ _ **Rosy And Her Boyfriend**_ _._

 **Soarer:** hlo guyess bib u no ey sore

 _ **RosyRascal**_ _has invited_ _ **11_14_21_ 3_11_12_5**_ _to:_ _ **Rosy And Her Boyfriend.**_

 _ **Soarer**_ _has left:_ _**Rosy And Her Boyfriend.**_

 _ **11_14_21_ 3_11_12_5**_ **:** 8_9, 9'14 11_14_21_ 3_11_12_5

 _ **691**_ _has invited_ _**Knöchel**_ _to:_ _ **Rosy And Her Boyfriend.**_

 _ **11_14_21_ 3_11_12_5**_ _has left:_ _**Rosy And Her Boyfriend.**_

 **Knöchel:** hallo, was ist Ihr name schön

 _ **RosyRascal**_ _has invited_ _ **Tio Roja**_ _to:_ _**Rosy And Her Boyfriend.**_

 _ **Knöchel**_ _has left:_ _ **Rosy And Her Boyfriend.**_

 **Tio Roja:** hola soy dora

 _ **691**_ _has invited_ 關節 _ **:**_ _to:_ _ **Rosy And Her Boyfriend.**_

 _ **Tio Roja**_ _has left:_ _ **Rosy And Her Boyfriend.**_

關節 **:** 我的指關節

 _ **RosyRascal**_ _has invited_ _**너클**_ _to:_ _**Rosy And Her Boyfriend.**_

關節 _has left:_ _ **Rosy And Her Boyfriend.**_

 **너클** **:** 나는 주먹 오전

 _ **691**_ _has invited_ _**Aρθρώσεις**_ _to:_ _**Rosy And Her Boyfriend.**_

 _ **너클**_ _has left:_ _**Rosy And Her Boyfriend.**_

 **Αρθρώσεις:** Είμαι αρθρώσεις

 _ **RosyRascal**_ _has invited_ _ **አንጓ**_ _to:_ _ **Rosy And Her Boyfriend.**_

 _ **Aρθρώσεις**_ _has left:_ _**Rosy And Her Boyfriend.**_

 **አንጓ** **:** እኔ አንጓ ነኝ

 _ **አንጓ**_ _has left:_ _ **Rosy And Her Boyfriend.**_

 _ **691**_ _has invited_ _ **I_MA_SELKCUNK**_ _to:_ _ **Rosy And Her Boyfriend.**_

 **RosyRascal:** Wait, what?

 **691:** What's wrong?

 **RosyRascal:** Isn't that 'I am Knuckles' backwards?

 **I_MA_SELKCUNK:** IT SURE IS

 **691:** No it's not

 **I_MA_SELKCUNK:** YES IT IS, I THINK I WOULD KNOW

 **I_MA_SELKCUNK:** SINCE I _AM_ KNUCKLES AND ALL.

 **RosyRascal:** Wait, Knuckles? As in... Knucklehead?

 **I_MA_SELKCUNK:** I AM NOT A KNUCKLEHEAD!

 **RosyRascal:** Knuckles, what're you doing here?

 **I_MA_SELKCUNK:** 'NeedleMouse' invited me to the conversation

 **RosyRascal:** Wait, you guys know each other?

 **I_MA_SELKCUNK:** Duh, of course we do

 **I_MA_SELKCUNK:** I'm sick of going on google translate and changing my account name

into different languages just because you two are fighting

 **I_MA_SELKCUNK:** I don't understand, just say who you are and get it over with! She won't

get mad.

 **RosyRascal:** Why didn't you tell me?

 **691:** Why didn't you tell me you were using Knuckles as a friend with bad spelling?

 **RosyRascal:** Look who's talking!

 **RosyRascal:** You know what? I'm gonna go. :/

 _ **RosyRascal**_ _has left:_ _ **Rosy And Her Boyfriend.**_

 **I_MA_SELKCUNK:** Look, I'm sorry man

 **I_MA_SELKCUNK:** I just couldn't keep playing along

 **691:** No it's okay, I think I should be the sorry one… I'm really sorry too…

 **691:** FOR YOUR MASTER EMERALD CAUSE I'M GONNA MAKE SURE YOU DON'T WAKE UP TOMORROW

 **I_MA_SELKCUNK:** OH CRAP BYE

 _ **I_MA_SELKCUNK**_ _has left:_ _ **Rosy And Her Boyfriend.**_

 _ **691**_ _has left:_ _**Rosy And Her Boyfriend.**_

 **Translations:**

 **11_14_21_ 3_11_12_5~ The first one is just a bunch of numbers. The username is 'Knuckles' and the text he says is 'Hi, I'm Knuckles'**

 **Knöchel~ This one is in German. The username is Knuckles(obviously) and the text? I'll let you guys figure that out yourselves. ;**

 **Tio Roja~ It's Spanish, and the username is literally 'Red Guy' in English. He said 'Hi I'm Dora' in the text, but you guys probably already knew that.**

關節 **~ It's Knuckles in Chinese, and the text says 'I'm Knuckles'(If you translate it back it's 'My Knuckles').**

 **너클** **~ This is Korean, and it means 'Knuckles' or 'Joints'. The text he was saying meant 'I am Knuckles'.**

 **Aρθρώσεις~ It's Greek, and once again it means 'Knuckles'. Also once again, the text says 'I am Knuckles.' This would also means joints too.**

 **አንጓ** **~ The language is Amharic, and - you guessed it, means 'Knuckles' in English. Hmmm, I wonder what the text is!(Just kidding, it says I am your wrist because of the resemblance :D)**

 **If you guys didn't know(hopefully you did), I_MA_SELKCUNK is 'I_AM_KNUCKLES' backwards, as Amy even stated.**

 **Bai, have a nice day! ^ _^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! There used to be a lot said here but since I'm updating it it doesn't matter anymore. :D Commence!**

 **DISCLAIMER: The only thing that belongs to me is the plot, don't steal it!**

May 10th, 2016

 _ **MrNeedlemouse691** has invited **RosyRascal** to the conversation._

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : Rosy?

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : Rosy?

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : Rosy?

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : Rosy?

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : Please please please text back Rosy

 _Read by **RosyRascal**._

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : If you're gonna read what I'm saying at least text back!

 **RosyRascal** : What?

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : I'm sorry about yesterday

 **RosyRascal** : There's nothing to be sorry about.

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : But you seem mad

 **RosyRascal** : I'm not mad, it's just that…

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : What?

 **RosyRascal** : I don't know…

 **RosyRascal** : If we should talk to each other anymore.

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : Why?

 **RosyRascal** : We barely know each other, and that could be a problem.

 **RosyRascal** : Plus you know Knuckles.

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : So?

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : What's the problem?

 **RosyRascal** : The only guys I know that actually hang out with Knuckles are Sonic and Tails.

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : What, do you think I'm an old man or something?

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : Do you think Knuckles hangs out with old men?

 **RosyRascal** : You'd be surprised :/

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : O.O

 **RosyRascal** : Anyways, in fear that you might be some pervert acting like a flirty teenager,

 **RosyRascal** : I think I should stop talking to you.

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : Please Amy don't!

 **RosyRascal** : No.

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : Amy!

 **RosyRascal** : Go away.

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : Amy please!

 _ **RosyRascal** has left the conversation._

 _ **MrNeedlemouse691** has invited **RosyRascal** to the conversation._

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : Amy Amy Amy!

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : Please text me!

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please

 **RosyRascal** : WHAT?

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : I wanna make a bet to make with you

 **RosyRascal** : If this bet has anything to do with me acting like I never knew you, then I'm in.

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : Not exactly

 _ **RosyRascal** has left the conversation._

 _ **MrNeedlemouse691** has invited **RosyRascal** to the conversation._

 **RosyRascal** : LEAVE ME ALONE.

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : Not until you agree with the bet I made

 **RosyRascal** : What's the bet? If I think it's bad then we're never talking to each other again.

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : You wanna hear it?

 **RosyRascal** : Hurry up.

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : If you let me talk to you again

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : I'll let you ask like ANY question you want

 **RosyRascal** : Wouldn't that take away the purpose of what you said when we first met?

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : It would, but it's better than never talking to you again

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : So, do you agree?

 **RosyRascal** : …

 **RosyRascal** : I guess.

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : YYYYAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!

 **RosyRascal** : But you better not be lying.

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : Trust me, I'm not

 **RosyRascal** : When can I start?

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : Now I guess

 **RosyRascal** : Okay.

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : Rosy

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : Rosy I thought you agreed to the bet

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : What's taking you so long

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : ROSY WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : DID A YOUR DOG JUST DIE OR

 **RosyRascal** : How old are you, where were you born, how many siblings do you have, what's your favourite food, what secret do you have about you that nobody knows, what's your favourite

thing to do, do you have a crush, is there someone you hate, what's your middle name, when were you born, and what's your parents' names?

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : Woahhhhhhhhh stop right there

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : Please ask me one at the time

 **RosyRascal** : Fine, slow much.

 **RosyRascal** : If it was my Sonikku he would be perfectly fine with it.

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : Mmhmm

 **RosyRascal** : How old are you?

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : That's not something you ask on the internet

 _ **RosyRascal** has left the conversation._

 _ **MrNeedlemouse691** has invited **RosyRascal** to the conversation._

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : I'M FIFTEEN

 **RosyRascal** : Where were you born?

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : Christmas Island

 **RosyRascal** : Never heard of it. D:

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : Just keep going

RosyRascal: How many siblings do you have?

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : I don't know, two?

 **RosyRascal** : What do you mean _you don't know?_

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : Nothing, forget I said anything

 **RosyRascal** : Okay…

 **RosyRascal** : What's your favourite food?

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : I won't tell you what my actual favourite food is, but I kinda like Swiss Rolls

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : OH WAIT I DO LIKE REALLY REALLY SPICY STUFF

 **RosyRascal** : Is there a secret

 **MrNeedlemous691** : I'm really ticklish?

 **RosyRascal** : Okay, what's your favourite thing to do?

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : I like running

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : Just kidding, I like break-dancing **RosyRascal** : Oh, for a minute you reminded me of my Sonikku.

 **RosyRascal** : Do you have a crush?

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : You ;D

 **RosyRascal** : One before me. -_-'

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : Uhh, lemme see…

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : Ask me next time and I'll tell you ok?

 **RosyRascal** : Fine, I'll let that go.

 **RosyRascal** : Only because you're telling me stuff about you, unless you're not telling me the truth…

 **RosyRascal** : You ARE telling me the truth, right?

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : Yeah, of course I am! I'm not a good actor at all

RosyRascal: I'm trusting you…

RosyRascal: Is there anyone you hate?

 **MrNeedlemuse691** : No

 **RosyRascal** : How?

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : I mean there is but and um I don't know and I guess we're rivals and um well

we fight and stuff but still I don't know like we fight but yeah

 **RosyRascal** : Stop joking around.

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : Sorry, that was the right answer but I just wanted to show you how I usually

am when I'm faking!

 **RosyRascal** : Oh

 **RosyRascal** : When were you born?

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : You already know how old I am D:

 **RosyRascal** : What's your middle name?

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : You won't tell anyone?

 **RosyRascal** : I promise.

 **MrNeedlemouse691** It's gfrvdvghdbchdbsMauriceghbdgbfvvgfcbnvcbfvdbvccbhj

 **RosyRascal** : Why is that such a big deal?

 **MrNeedlemouse691** Because…

 **RosyRascal** : Oh well, now for the last question.

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : What is it?

 **RosyRascal** : What're your parents' names?

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : Ehhh

 **RosyRascal** : What's wrong?

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : That's the only thing I won't share

 **RosyRascal** : That's okay.

 **RosyRascal** : Hey, can you do me just one more favour?

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : Yeah sure, what is it?

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : Rosy?

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : Rosy?

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : What the heck?

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : Did your dog just die?

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : DO YOU EVEN HAVE A DOG?

 **RosyRascal** : Oh sorry, I was just busy for a second.

 **RosyRascal** : Anyways, I've been thinking...

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : Uh-huh...

 **RosyRascal** : And I still don't think I can talk to you.

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : Why not?

 **RosyRascal** : I just don't know... What if you're not really a teenager? What if you're lying to me?

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : I'm not!

 **RosyRascal** : I don't believe you. I don't want you to kidnap me, and then my friends wonder where I am.

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : Then you know what? Your friends can ask me questions too!

 **RosyRascal** : Huh?

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : You've probably talked to your friends about how much I love you, right?

 **RosyRascal** : Well, um... yes.

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : So let me get to know them! Then your friends can judge if they think I'm awesome or not!

 **RosyRascal** : Hmmm... I've never thought about that. Okay.

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : Talk to you later?

 **RosyRascal** : Next time, and my friends. Bye!

 **MrNeedlemouse691** : Bye! Love you!

 **Bye Guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys… Yeah, sorry for not updating in a month, hehe… But don't worry, I'm gonna finish this fanfic if it's the last thing I do! Hopefully it won't be the last thing I do… Anyways, there's a cameo in here from one of my favourite fanfics, Sonic Origins! Too bad it hasn't been updated though… I know how you guys feel lol. Sorry if the chapter is boring, but it's one of those times when you cant do anything to change it. However as I write more chapters, it'll hopefully get more interesting for you guys? I have so much support and I dont want to let you down more than I already did…*COUGH!* Not updating in a month *COUGH!***

 **And also…**

 **I THINK I FIXED THE USERNAME PROBLEM!**

 **I just changed something minor in Sonic's username, so thank god it's nothing big. This week I'll be updating the other chapters of this fanfic, along with some other small things I wanted to change for a long time, but couldn't find time to.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Sonic the hedgehog and everything else trademarked Sonic doesn't belong to me, HOWEVER, this plot DOES, so I don't grant you permission to steal the EXACT SAME Sonic plot from me, don't be a thief!**

 **Commence!**

May 11, 2016

 _ **RosyRascal**_ **has invited** _ **MrNeedlemouse691**_ **to the conversation.**

 **RosyRascal:** Hello?

 **RosyRascal:** Needlemouse guy?

 **RosyRascal:** You're on, aren't you? It says you're on...

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Hey Rosy

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Why are you on so early?

 **RosyRascal:** You were on before me!

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Oh...

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** What do you want, a date? Because I would gladly pick you up at seven tonight

 **RosyRascal:** No! Remember yesterday?

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Oh yeah! What did they ask?

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Not too much questions tho

 **RosyRascal:** We're gonna find out right now.

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Wait what

 _ **RosyRascal**_ **has invited** _ **Mph, Jewels_for_ever, SELKCUNK_MA_ I, FYOO-CHUR,**_ **and** _**Vanilla R**_ **to the conversation.**

 **Mph:** Hey guys.

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:**...

 **FYOO-CHUR:** wusup ya'll

 **Jewels_for_ever:** Hello, mystery man.

 **Vanilla R:** hello mr. mistery guy!1

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Rosy who are these people

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** And who's the one that said ya'll

 **RosyRascal:** These are my friends! And that's Silver.

 **FYOO-CHUR:** hi m8

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Can't tell if he's american or australian

 **FYOO-CHUR:** DONT DESCRIMIN8

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** Wth Silver

 **RosyRascal:** They're gonna to ask you questions!

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Oh...

 **RosyRascal:** Ask away!

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** NO DONT

 **Jewels_for_ever:** What's your name hun?

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** NO

 **Mph:** What's your Zodiac Sign?

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** NO

 **FYOO-CHUR:** DO U LYKE ANIME?

 **Vanilla R:** what is yor faverit animal

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** I HATE YOU

 **FYOO-CHUR:** wuts ur fav subject

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** WHAT I DON'T GO TO SCHOOL

 **Mph:** Do you like planes?

 **Jewels_for_ever:** Are you into rocks and minerals?

 **RosyRascal:** Hehe.

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** ROSY HELP ME

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** BLOCK THEM

 **Mph:** Why? We just came here!

 **FYOO-CHUR:** UR SO ROOD

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** Why did you even invite us?

 **Jewels_for_ever:** Oh come on hunny, you know you love us…

 **Vanilla R:** wuts rong with us

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** I cant answer questions when everyone's asking at the same time

 **FYOO-CHUR:** SO UNCOUTHLY

 **RosyRascal:** Oh yeah, I forgot…

 **FYOO-CHUR:** poooooooooooooooooooooooop

 **RosyRascal:** Okay, let's start over. Everyone ask a question.

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** sure whatever

 **Mph:** In what order?

 **Jewels_for_ever:** I think it should be youngest to oldest.

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** CAN WE START PLS

 **Vanilla R:** pashense mr. mistery guy

 **RosyRascal:** I agree with Rouge, so youngest to oldest then.

 **FYOO-CHUR:** wouldnt dat meen i go first den?

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** That makes zero sense

 **Jewels_for_ever:** Yes it does Knucklehead.

 **RosyRascal:** Yeah, you're just too dumb to notice.

 **Mph:** That actually does make sense

 **Vanilla R:** ya

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Wait how old is he

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** EVERYONE SHUT UP

 **Mph:** So the order would be Silver, Cream, Me, Knuckles, and Rouge.

 **FYOO-CHUR:** i dnt wanna b last tho

 **Mph:** So it would be Cream, me, Knuckles, Rouge, and Silver.

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Can we hurry up and start?

 **RosyRascal:** Be patient!

 **Jewels_for_ever:** Okay Cream, you go first.

 **FYOO-CHUR:** FURST THANGS FURST IMMA REALIST

 **Vanilla R:** mister mistery guy wear were u born

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** On Christmas Island of course!

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** never heard of it

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Shut up knucklehead, you're always so mean to me...

 **Jewels_for_ever:** I've never heard of it either actually.

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** I'm not lying! Do you think I'm lying?

 **FYOO-CHUR:** liar liar plants for hire

 **RosyRascal:** What?

 **Mph:** My turn?

 **Mph:** How do you contribute to the society?

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** wat

 **Mph:** How do you?

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** I don't know what you mean!

 **RosyRascal:** He means, how do you help people who live in your city.

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **FYOO-CHUR:** BRB GUYZ

 **Mph:** So, how do you?

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Well I…

 **Jewels_for_ever:**?

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Buy things…

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** everyone buys things

 **Mph:** I guess that makes sense.

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Well yeaah it doesss

 **RosyRascal:** Your turn Knuckles.

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** uh

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** fav tv show?

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Oh well there is this show i really like

 **Jewels_for_ever:** What's it called hun?

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Sonic X

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** Get out.

 **RosyRascal:** LOL!

 **FYOO-CHUR:** im bak wut happened

 **Vanilla R:** the mistery guy liks sonic x

 **FYOO-CHUR:** HAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Mph:** Amy…

 **Mph:** I never knew your friend would stoop this low...

 **RosyRascal:** Lol, he's not my friend anymore.

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** NO ROSY PLEASE

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** I WAS JOKING

 **Vanilla R:** u dont have to lie mistery guy

 **FYOO-CHUR:** LIAR LIAR PLANTS FOR HIRE

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** What?

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Guys i dont even have a favourite tv show

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** I never watch tv

 **FYOO-CHUR:** why didn't u just say that then

 **FYOO-CHUR:** oh yeah cause YOURE LYING

 **Jewels_for_ever:** Don't mind him, I'll just ask my question now

 **Jewels_for_ever:** Do you speak any other language than English?

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Actually, I do

 **RosyRascal:** Really?

 **Vanilla R:** supercool

 **FYOO-CHUR:** EXPLORA DORAAA

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** hey i know different languages

 **RosyRascal:** You got that off Google Translate.

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** I've been everywhere, since i travel a lot

 **RosyRascal:** I remember, you told me you live everywhere didn't you?

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Yup

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Been to Apotos, Spagonia, Mazuri, Chun-nan, Adabat...

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** I eventually picked up on the language

 **Mph:** Cool!

 **FYOO-CHUR:** my turn rite?

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Yep

 **FYOO-CHUR:** r u a murderer?

 **Jewels_for_ever:** What?

 **Vanilla R:** um

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Of course not!

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** But if u get on my nerves…

 **RosyRascal:** Shut up.

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** I'm just kidding!

 **FYOO-CHUR:** srry if im being weird

 **FYOO-CHUR:** i didnt have a question

 **Jewels_for_ever:** You don't have to ask a question yet Silver.

 **Vanilla R:** i cant think of a qestion ether

 **RosyRascal:** Tails?

 **Mph:** I don't have one.

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** Sooooooo

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** Is it my turn now?

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** I don't know who else's it would be

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** I hate you

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** Do you have

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** Um

 **Jewels_for_ever:** Hurry up!

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** Any bros or sisters?

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** That's personal

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** NO ITS NOT

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** I don't see you telling me about your brothers and sisters

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** YOU KNOW DAMN WELL I HAVE NONE

 **FYOO-CHUR:** calm down youre both pretty

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** You dont even know how I look?

 **Mph:** He doesn't have to answer if he doesn't want to.

 **Jewels_for_ever:** If you say it's personal then it better be…

 **Jewels_for_ever:** But hopefully _my_ question isn't too personal for you…

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** MY HEART BELONGS TO ROSY

 **Jewels_for_ever:** I know that!  
 **Jewels_for_ever:** I just wanted to know if…

 **Jewels_for_ever:** 'Rosy' would be your first girlfriend?

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Oh…

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** I can't tell you that either

 **Jewels_for_ever:** Why not?

 **Mph:** Maybe that's personal too…?

 **Vanilla R:** i have one now

 **RosyRascal:** Let's hear it then!

 **Vanilla R:** is yor faverit food swiss rolls

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Actually, no

 **FYOO-CHUR:** uhhh ummm uh ummmmm uh mmmh uh

 **FYOO-CHUR:** THEN WUT IS IT?

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** I can't answer that

 **RosyRascal:** Didn't you tell me it was Swiss Rolls?

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** That's my second favourite…

 **FYOO-CHUR:** so youre not shadow…

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Who's shadow?

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS

 **Mph:** Do you like bombs?

 **RosyRascal:** IT'S NOT YOUR TURN TAILS!

 **Mph:** I DONT EVEN CARE ANYMORE

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Not answeringgggg

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** WHERE DO YOU LIVE?

 **Jewels_for_ever:** Have you kissed anyone

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** EVERYWHERE

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** RIGHT NOW?

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** NOT TELLING

 **FYOO-CHUR:** CAN U TIE UR SHOELACES

 **RosyRascal:** What?

 **Vanilla R:** i can

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** But can he?

 **Jewels_for_ever:** Of course he can, don't be dumb.

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Maybe…

 **FYOO-CHUR:** oml he's… answering

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** If he answers i will cry

 **FYOO-CHUR:** ANSWER ANSWER ANSWER

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** I WAS JOKING

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Maybe not.

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** I can't tell you.

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Guys?

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Hello?

 **FYOO-CHUR:** WUT?

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I: HOW CAN U NOT ANSWER THAT QUESTION I WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND KILL YOU**

 **RosyRascal:** WAIT A MINUTE.

 **RosyRascal:** KNUCKLES WHY DID YOU ASK HIM WHERE HE LIVES IF YOU KNOW HIM?

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** SO HE CAN TELL US ALL

 **Mph:** YOU SHOULD JUST TELL US!

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** BUT FRIENDS DONT DO THAT

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** We're friends Knux?

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:**...

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** We haven't hung out in awhile you know…

 **RosyRascal:** Finally I'm free!

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** HE DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY AMY

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** AND NO I HAVE A MASTER EMERALD TO PROTECT

 **Jewels_for_ever:** How are you getting a signal on Angel Island?

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** …

 **RosyRascal:** Wait, how _are_ you?

 **Vanilla R:** what is going on

 **Mph:** Okay, look…

 **Mph:** Why aren't you answering questions?

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** These are too personal

 **Jewels_for_ever:** Us knowing if you can tie your shoelaces is too personal?

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** …

 **Mph:** Fine, can you at least tell us…

 **Mph:** Uh…

 **Mph:** The colour of your mom's hair or something? I don't know.

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** That's weird…

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Uhh...

 **Mph:** I don't know what else to ask!

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** I have some questions to ask…

 **Mph:** EGGMAN?

 **RosyRascal:** EGGMAN…

 **Jewels_for_ever:** You again?

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** EGGHEAD.

 **Vanilla R:** O.O

 **FYOO-CHUR:** NEGA?

 **FYOO-CHUR:** I MEAN EGGMAN?

 **FYOO-CHUR:** srry

 **MrNeedlemouse691:** Who is this guy?

 **To be continued…**

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING!(To all Canadians ;))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Um… Happy late Halloween? And Remembrance or Veterans Day? Sorry for not updating for awhile… again. -_-** ' **Just for that, I'll be updating three times this month! They'll come at random times so, always be prepared!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Sonic the hedgehog does not belong to me, but this plot does! Think of one yourself!**

 **Commence!**

May 11, 2016

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** Hello, everyone.

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** What are you doing here eggman?

 _ **Vanilla R**_ _has left the conversation._

 _ **E.G.G.M.A.N**_ _has invited_ _**Vanilla R**_ _to the conversation._

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** You are not going anywhere.

 **691:** Can someone tell me who this guy is?

 **FYOO-CHUR:** someMph u probs wont lyke

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** And who are you?

 **FYOO-CHUR:** im pretty sure u kno who i am

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** No, I do not.

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** Maybe you should use your hacking stuff, since youre sooooo smart

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** Sometimes, intelligent people get too tired to do something smart.

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** However, it is okay, I know that's something you will never understand.

 **691:** BUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRN

 **FYOO-CHUR:** /shots fired/

 **FYOO-CHUR:** i thot u would kno im silver

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** Silver?

 **FYOO-CHUR:** yep

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** Silver the hedgehog?

 **FYOO-CHUR:** yepperz.

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** What is with your horrid grammar?

 **FYOO-CHUR:** …

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** Answer!

 **FYOO-CHUR:** Uh… Aren't I supposed to type like this?

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** You type like ur retarded

 **Jewels_for_ever:** Excuse me hun, but why _are_ you typing like that?

 **FYOO-CHUR:** What're you talking about?

 **FYOO-CHUR:** Remember when I first met you guys? I saw people texting like that!

 **RosyRascal:** What are you talking about?

 **FYOO-CHUR:** Remember? Iblis, Soleanna…?

 **Mph:** Uh.. I don't remember…

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** Me neither…

 **691:** Remember what?

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** Silver…

 **FYOO-CHUR:** Yeah?

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** That was almost ten years ago.

 **691:** WHAT WAS TEN YEARS AGO

 **RosyRascal:** Be quiet!

 **FYOO-CHUR:** Oh…

 **FYOO-CHUR:** Is that why nobody says stuff like that anymore?

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** I don't think anyone ever has.

 **691:** Doesn't seem like Knuckles has the worst grammar anymore Rosy

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** SINCE WHEN HAVE I EVER

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** Anyways, who is the foolish one that doesn't know what's going on?

 **691:** Who, me?

 **FYOO-CHUR:** Wait so I can just talk like this from now on?

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **691:** Who told you to talk?

 **Jewels_for_ever:** Yes, Silver.

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** Yes, you.

 **RosyRascal:** Don't tell him.

 **Jewels_for_ever:** Whatever you do, don't tell him.

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** How else would we talk, Silver?

 **691:** I can't tell you

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** Is there any reason why you will not tell me?

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** If it is because they're telling you not to, don't listen to them. Make your own choice.

 **RosyRascal:** Lol yeah, we talk like einstein except for when we're around you.

 **691:** It's not because of them

 **691:** It's because no one knows who I am, and I intend on keeping it that way.

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** I doubt that.

 **Vanilla R:** your mommy nose who you are

 **691:** DON'T BRING MY MOTHER INTO THIS

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** I'm lying. I know who you are, and I know your secret.

 **691:** Then why did you ask me?

 **Mph:** He was obviously testing you.

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** Well, 'Needlemouse', what are you doing with these rodents?

 **RosyRascal:** Hey, we aren't rodents!

 **Jewels_for_ever:** Some of us actually are…

 **Jewels_for_ever:** Like you.

 **691:** Oh um, these are rosy's friends

 **RosyRascal:** What are you getting at?

 **Vanilla R:** am i a rodent?

 **FYOO-CHUR:** No

 **FYOO-CHUR:** Wait are you? In our dimension you're not.

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** Do you even _know_ them? Do you know who Cream is?

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** Silver why would she be a rodent then and not now?

 **691:** Uh, well…

 **691:** No.

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** Wow! Rosy's friends are quite rude. Why doesn't everyone introduce themselves?

 **FYOO-CHUR:** Tails told me once that Pluto used to be a normal planet before

 **FYOO-CHUR:** But they changed it to a Dwarf Planet. How do you explain that?

 **Mph:** Um.. okay. Same order?

 **Jewels_for_ever:** You should all pay attention, you might miss something...

 **Mph:** My name is Miles Prower. But please call me Tails.

 **691:** Miles Prower? Like Miles Pr-ower?

 **691:** LOL MPH

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** HAHAHAHAHA

 **Mph:** Shut up! My brother thought of it, okay? He's super cheesy sometimes.

 **Vanilla R:** mr sonic is cheesy all the time

 **FYOO-CHUR:** #CringeJewels_for_everlyfe

 **RosyRascal:** I thought you were done typing like that?

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** Your spelling…

 **FYOO-CHUR:** I just looked this up! It trends!

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** Is very good for a six year old. Good job.

 **Vanilla R:** thank you

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** My name is Knuckles. You know, just in case you forgot.

 **691:** I did actually

 **Jewels_for_ever:** So Eggman, how do you like texting so far?

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** Shut up you rodent

 **Jewels_for_ever:** My name is Rouge, professional treasure hunter.

 **691:** You're the rodent Knucklehead!

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** I despise it.

 **691:** What do you mean by 'treasure'?

 **691:** Honhonhonhonhonhon

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** Do you want me to tell everyone if you're a rodent or not?

 **RosyRascal:** Why? It isn't that bad.

 **Jewels_for_ever:** Is anyone even listening? I'm not wasting my time here for nothing, am I?

 **691:** I hate u

 **691:** Earless dummy

 **Vanilla R:** I dont get it

 **FYOO-CHUR:** I'm Silver, which you already know.

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** HOW DARE YOU CALL ME EARLESS I HAVE EARS

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** Are we done here?

 **Jewels_for_ever:** Uh, yeah I think so.

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** Okay, I just have one more thing for you all to do.

 **RosyRascal:** Um, okay…

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** What is it?

 **691:** Stop talking earless

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** Grant me the permission, to ask Needlemouse a question.

 **691:** Sure! Ask me anything!

 **Vanilla R:** no

 **FYOO-CHUR:** Stop talking to him

 **RosyRascal:** Actually… Yeah, sure.

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** What? Why?

 **Mph:** Are you sure that's the best thing to do Amy?

 **RosyRascal:** Yeah, I'm sure.

 **E.G.G.M.A.N: '** Needlemouse'...

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** Is it true you love Rosy?

 **691:** Yeah, of course it is!

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** Oh… okay then.

 **691:** What's wrong? Do you like her or…

 **Jewels_for_ever:** You say the wrong things, kid.

 **RosyRascal:** SHUT UP. I WILL KILL YOU.

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** Too late Amy, EARLESS is gonna kill him first

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** What's wrong with you? It's obviously not that.

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** It's just that I suddenly feel like planning something… A surprise, awaiting you at Station

Square, and I would like for you to be present...

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** Unless you're already here.

 **691:** Actually, I was planning on coming to the U.F…

 **FYOO-CHUR:** Wait which country are you in now

 **691:** A COUNTRY

 **691:** Maybe I'll be there.

 **RosyRascal:** Wait, what? What does this have to do with your question?

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** I'll be going now… I have stuff to do. It was nice meeting you, 'Needlemouse'.

 _ **E.G.G.M.A.N**_ _has left the conversation._

 **Mph:** We have to go.

 **Mph:** N

 **691:** What?

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** We have to get ready for this

 **Vanilla R:** we have to tell mr sonic

 **Jewels_for_ever:** I'll go stop by the headquarters.

 **RosyRascal:** What do I do?

 **Jewels_for_ever:** Just sit still and look pretty.

 **RosyRascal:** Prettier than you, batgirl?

 **SELKCUNK_MA_I:** Don't start anything. We have a problem to solve

 _ **Jewels_for_ever**_ _has left the conversation._

 **Mph:** It was nice meeting you, Mr. Needlemouse.

 _ **SELKCUNK_MA_I**_ _and_ _ **Vanilla R**_ _have left the conversation._

 **Mph:** Maybe we'll meet again?

 _ **FYOO-CHUR**_ _has left the conversation._

 **691:** Hopefully.

 **691:** I don't know what's going on so I won't get involved. But I _will_ be coming to Station Square.

 **691:** Plus it'll be super cool to meet you guys!

 **Mph:** Yeah, I guess it will. Bye!

 _ **Mph**_ _has left the conversation._

 **RosyRascal:** Wait, Needlemouse?

 **691:** You're still here?

 **RosyRascal:** Well, yeah!

 **RosyRascal:** If I _do_ see you at Station Square, would the bet be called off then?

 **RosyRascal:** I mean, more than it already is..?

 **691:** Of course I'll be hiding my true identity, Rosy my love

 **RosyRascal:** Uh… I'll just ignore that...

 **RosyRascal:** How will I know it's you?

 **691:** I'll be in a costume!

 **RosyRascal:** Which is…

 **691:** My favourite superhero!

 **RosyRascal:** Which is…?

 **691:** Uh… spiderman?

 **RosyRascal:** Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow then?

 **691:** Of course!

 **RosyRascal:** Bye!

 _ **RosyRascal**_ _has left the conversation._

 **691:** _WHERE AM I GONNA FIND A SPIDERMAN COSTUME_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! You didn't think I would come back so early, did you? My promise is still kept, and one more chapter will be coming soon! Oh yeah, one more thing before this chapter begins… I have nothing against ANY of the Sonic characters. I love them all. ^_^ Commence!**

 **DISCLAIMER: These Sonic characters belong to SEGA, not me. This plot doesn't belong to SEGA however, but instead me. So DO NOT steal the exact same plot as me, or something a little bit different and post it on here! This may not seem like anything but cute little romantic SonAmy texting drabbles, but you haven't seen THIS chapter yet.**

 **BY THE WAY: This is my favourite chapter yet. Hopefully it'll be yours too?**

May 13, 2016

 _ **CUBOT**_ _has invited_ _ **E.G.G.M.A.N**_ _and_ _ **ORBOT**_ _to the conversation._

 **CUBOT:** Hey guys!

 **CUBOT:** Guys?

 **CUBOT:** I invited you! You're supposed to come!

 **CUBOT:** This sucks. They need to fix this problem!

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** You don't have to go to a conversation if you're invited, you imbecile.

 **ORBOT:** Why don't we just leave, master?

 **CUBOT:** Don't leave! This is fun!

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** This is _not_ fun.

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** Especially when we're all texting each other.

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** In the _same room._

 **CUBOT:** Oh well! What should we talk about?

 **ORBOT:** You don't ask that in a conversation!

 **CUBOT:** Oh. Wait, I know what to talk about! What has been happening with you, master?

 **ORBOT:** Yes! Not to be rude, but I have seen you and Sonic talking the other day. What were you

talking about?

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** Oh yes! I have a surprise to plan out!

 **CUBOT:** What is it?

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** I cannot _tell_ you. It's a surprise!

 **CUBOT:** Oh, sorry master.

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** I have everything planned out that I need to do! I have to go shopping for certain

mechanical instruments, go over my blue notes, and build my accessories!

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** All of them seem so fun, I don't even know where to start!

 **ORBOT:** May I give you advice, master?

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** It better be good.

 **ORBOT:** You should go over your bluenotes! Because what if you make something wrong with the

accessory? Or buy something you didn't need? Or worse?

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** Hmm…

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** That is true Orbot? Why didn't I think of that? You were always my favourite robot!

 **ORBOT:** Thank you master!

 **CUBOT:** Oh! I have advice too?

 **E.G.G.M.A.N:** Please tell me!

 **CUBOT:** You should go over your bluenotes! Because what if you make something wrong with the

accessory? Or buy something you didn't need? Or worse?

 **ORBOT:** …

 _ **E.G.G.M.A.N**_ _has left the conversation._

Dr. Eggman sighed and put his laptop away, exiting the velvet lounge him, Orbot, and Cubot were in.

"I am done with your stupidity."He stated.

The footsteps he made echoed throughout the entire room.

* * *

 _ **Swoosh!**_

A ruby red and silver bi-plane zoomed through the daylight. The evening skies looked brighter than ever, showing signs of a new season coming. The pilot smiled at the various clouds in the air, letting his imagination go by. When was the last time he's had a moment like this? Just flying in the sky, so high off the ground...It almost felt like he was in heaven. The pilot adjusted his goggles before actually taking a good look at his surroundings. Finally after hours of brightness, it was finally seeming to get a little darker, or at least it looked like it. Even though the skies weren't gloomy, more than dozens - maybe even thousands, or billions - of big, small, different shaped, clouds covered the sky like a blanket. The pilot couldn't help but touch when his mind overwhelmed with curiosity, and earned himself a wet glove when the Mobian stuck his arm out. A small glare appeared on his face, definitely not as bright as the sun's which reflected off of his goggles. They irritated the flyer, so finally getting both hands off the plane he took them off.

Meanwhile, Knuckles daydreamed. After a few minutes, he checked the time on his wrist watch, a birthday gift Tails had given to him earlier in the year. Where was he? The ruby echidna's friend was never tardy... Or was he? Knuckles honestly never noticed.

A few minutes passed in the sky before something shiny caught the Mobian's bright eyes. Getting ready to stop, the Tornado's propellers became slower and parked on Angel Island. Taking only a hop, skip, and a jump, the pilot left the bi-plane and went over to the Master Emerald Shrine, where his friend sat. Loud footsteps made the echidna's invisible ears perk and stare to his right, before he sighed. He forgot about the aura the Mobian gave whenever he went by. It was always a happy-go-lucky feeling. However, Knuckles wasn't feeling it today, and sighed instead.

Wait, where was it?

Knuckles didn't brag about his intuition - mostly because he had no intuition and was more gullible than a five year old, however something was wrong. He suddenly felt... different. And it wasn't the good kind. Before, Knuckles felt bored as usual, but now... he felt disturbed, in a very sad way. As if he had gotten some horrible news. It seemed that Knuckles was so disrupted that he almost forgot his visitor was finally here. The echidna mindlessly brushed the feelings away and looked at his rival in the eyes with a glare.

"What do you wa-"

"Long time no see Knucklehead!"

Beside Knuckles sat Sonic the hedgehog, legs open unmannerly with a goofy grin on his face.

"What do you want?" Knuckles has no intention of hiding the scowl on his face.

"I just wanted to say hi!" Sonic exclaimed. "We haven't talked in a while, have we? Well actually he have but that was online so-"

"So you're telling me," Knuckles started,"That you only texted me - even though you could have done this at home - just so you can come over and say 'hi'?"

Sonic just nodded his head and somehow his smile grew wider.

And then it hit him.

Knuckles felt like he was slapped in the face. Like a tsunami just captured him in the middle of Japan, or someone with bad breath had been talking to him. However, he wasn't drowning in water triple Dr. Eggman's weight, and he didn't smell anything horrid either. But what did happen was that the feeling was back stronger than ever, and Knuckles couldn't ignore it this time.

Knuckles wondered for a moment why Sonic wasn't getting affected by this feeling. Currently, Knuckles looked like he heard bad news, and comparing Sonic's mood to his, the blue hedgehog looked like he was on drugs. And worse, why didn't Sonic notice the look his friend had on his face? It baffled the echidna, really.

Finally it all sunk in. It took awhile for the gullible echidna to process what was going on, but it finally got to him. The look on Knuckles' face faded away and a cynical and wary look took its place. Sonic didn't seem to notice this either.

"What do you really want.." Knuckles asked. However, the way he trailed of didn't make it sound like a question.

"You always ask Tails for a ride. You wanted to talk to me alone, didn't you?"

Now Sonic had a baffled look on his face. "What're you talking about 'Knux? You know I love flying my plane as much as I love to run! It's just that I let tails do it! 'Ya know, 'cause he's better than me an-"

"Cut the crap, hedgehog."

The azure hedgehog had a look of much disbelief on his face, before finally closing his legs and resting his head to his gloves hands with a tired expression on his face before a sigh left his mouth. The depressing aura became thicker than tension that you could only cut with a knife - in this case, the knife would break.

"What are you thinking about?" Knuckles said in a sing-song voice, trying to make the hedgehog feel better. Instead a feeling of regret hit but he ignored it for the moment. Sonic hasn't answered. Growing impatient, the rose echidna took off his mittens and flicked Sonic's right ear with his spikes.

"Ow! How are you even doing that?" The younger Mobian raised his voice.

"Tell me what you're thinking about!" Knuckles said impatiently. "I'm not a mind reader!"

"Fine! I'm thinking about..." Sonic looked the other way, trying to hide his scarlet blush.

"Uh-huh..."

"About..."

"Yeah..."

"That..."

"That..."

"That **dude**."

Knuckles' eyes almost popped of of their sockets. "Dude? I thought it was a gir-"

Sonic covered Knuckles' mouth. "Yeah, it is a girl..."He whispered.

"But I think someone is with us 'Knux..."

"What are you talking about? The only things here are us, the animals and Chao, and food!" Knuckles whisper yelled - wait, why was he even whispering?

"How do _you_ know? You're as blind as a bat!"

"Look who's talking hedgehog!"

"Wait… what were we talking about again...?"

"We wer-"

"Oh yeah! So I um... Have a crush on..." Sonic's voice was a bit quieter than usual as he started. "This, um... red..."

"You better shut the he-"

"Red hedgehog!" Sonic finished before he got pounded, much to his fortune. Knuckles narrowed his violet eyes.

"Whatever-"

"Oh yeah! And he's black too, and um, he's mean! And **grumpy**!" The azure hedgehog kept on going.

"Shut up Sonic… that wasn't necessary..." The ruby echidna whisper-shouted."

"Oh! Well um… yeah..." Sonic was then back to his depressed self, playing with his white gloves. All of a sudden, he felt something touch him. Something... warm. It was kind of… soft too. Sonic looked to his right, and his eyes widened.

It was Knuckles' arm.

Knuckles' arm was around Sonic's shoulder. It perched there awkwardly, just looking like the red body part was resting there for no reason whatsoever. Knuckles on the other hand, wasn't looking that way at all, and instead tried to focus on a blooming tree. But, Sonic didn't mind it. The azure hedgehog smiled...a genuine smile. Don't get the wrong idea, Sonic still felt like he was in a locked jail cell of depression...

"You know Knuckles, usually you're supposed to get _closer_ to the person you're putting an arm around..."

But that didn't stop his humour from finding a way out of it.

"Uh, what?"

Sonic started to laugh hysterically until his sides hurt, finally panting for breath. Even after his breathing was still a little bit jagged. Knuckles gave him a glance before finally turning back to him.

"What I'm trying to tell you is… I have your back, okay? I've been in love before, and I know how it feels to lose someone..." Knuckles gulped as he trailed off. "But I'm telling you now... Just because I'm helping you, doesn't mean I'm giving you a ticket to screw up your entire love life. Don't do anything stupid... or stupider than what you've already done."

Sonic nodded. "I promise I won't, 'Knux..."

After a while of sitting in silence, Sonic finally picked up Knuckles' hand from his shoulders, laid it gently on his lap, and started walking to the Tornado.

"Well, I'm gonna go now. I have stuff to do, ya know?" The Mobian stopped to stretch his arms and legs.

"Yeah, like talking to your girlfriend." Knuckles stated with a chuckle.

"She's _not_ my girlfriend!" Sonic exclaimed, getting the bi-plane engines ready.

"Oh yeah, I forgot..."

"It's your _**boyfriend**_!"

"SCREW YOU!" Sonic yelled, and finally flew off.

Knuckles closed his eyes and sighed. What a secret the hedgehog had. And they had to keep it from everyone else. However, it _would_ be easy to. With no one ever on the island, and his reserved attitude, Knuckles was the best secret keeper. Sonic's words were in safe, mitten-covered hands.

Or, that's what Sonic and Knuckles thought.

There were animals, Chao, and fruit on the island too. But do you know what else?

A pair of blue eyes watching them the entire time.


End file.
